


Unvoiced

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, Gen, Letters, M/M, Post X 16, Shounen-ai, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 096. Scelta libera</a></p><p>Una lettera, su un ponte.</p><p>Avvertimenti: post X 16, shounen ai; l'ispirazione della lettera viene, in parte, dal romanzo (orribile, secondo me, ho elaborato la teoria che le lettere siano state scritte da un ghost-writer, sono troppo belle rispetto al resto!) "Le parole che non ti ho detto" di Nicholas Sparks. Asako è un personaggio inventato da me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unvoiced

Le porte della metropolitana si aprirono per lasciar scappare fuori centinaia di persone, studenti delle medie, delle elementari, del liceo, dell’università, impiegati di tutte le età, professionisti di ogni genere.  
Dopo un'estenuante lotta per scendere in tempo alla sua fermata, Asako Kori riuscì a tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Salendo le scale mobili per uscire dalla metropolitana, meditò sull’idea di acquistare il giornale, dal momento che mancava ancora un po’ al suo orario di lavoro.  
Era un giorno particolare quello, il suo dodicesimo anniversario di matrimonio: aveva ricevuto il permesso di uscire un paio d’ore prima, e già mentalmente ripassava la lista della spesa che aveva nella tasca del tailleur blu, un po’ tirato su i fianchi per via degli anni che avevano un po’ ispessito la sua vita, sottilissima quando si era sposata, ma ancora invidiabile, per una donna di mezz’età come lei.  
Aveva in programma un menù particolare per la sera, e ne studiava mentalmente i dettagli delle ricette.  
Una piccola ma fornitissima edicola, così carica di riviste di arredamento, cucina, moda, giardinaggio e quant’altro, ed anche manga, giornaletti per i bambini e giornali pornografici, che si domandava se l’edicolante non temesse che, prima o poi, gli sarebbe crollata addosso, era a metà tra la l’uscita della metropolitana ed il suo ufficio. Non era la prima volta che si fermava ad acquistare lì qualcosa per rilassarsi durante la pausa pranzo, e così facevano altre colleghe che occupavano la sua stessa stanza.  
Scelse un quotidianoed una rivista per casalinghe, piena di ricette, consigli per la casa e dell’immancabile angolo delle lettrici, che lei e le sue amiche divoravano durante le pause, ridendo o commovendosi delle storie raccontate.  
Ben poche letture di svago offriva invece il quotidiano, ma ormai era divenuta una regola così inculcata nella sua testa, quella di leggerlo, che le sembrava di tradire qualcosa o qualcuno, se non l’avesse fatto.

~ * ~

Il coperchio del bento di plastica verde era ordinatamente poggiato sotto il suo contenitore, mentre Asako sfogliava la rivista. Non c’era alcuna ricetta interessante, perciò passò al giornale.  
La prima pagina riportava le solite notizie di cronaca, politica, economia… ma nella terza pagina, c’era un riquadro che circondava un articolo piuttosto strano.  
Si trattava di una lettera.  
Una lettera? pensò. E da quando, un quotidiano come quello, pubblicava lettere?  
L’occhio le cadde subito sulla firma, ma non solo non le diceva nulla, non riportava neppure il nome dell’autore.  
Mancava ancora un po’, e quindi si mise a leggerla, acchiappando un polipetto dal suo bento e portandoselo alla bocca.

 _Oggi è un anno._  
Fa uno strano effetto vedere il Rainbow Bridge di nuovo in piedi, acciaio lucente che si riflette sull’acqua, il viavai assordante delle automobili che fa tremare l’asfalto.  
È passato un anno, e qui tutto è tornato come prima, come se, con lo scenario di nuovo integro, non fosse accaduto nulla.  
Non so perché sono tornato qui.  
Dicono che nel luogo in cui è morta una persona cara il tempo si ferma per l’eternità, e che vi si sosti nel tentativo di poter udire, in quella stessa aria, su quello stesso suolo, un’eco di ciò che deve aver provato mentre lasciava la vita.   
Ma io non riesco a sentire niente.  
Non so se perché è il nulla ciò che tu hai sentito in quegli ultimi istanti come in tutta la tua vita, o se il dolore ha reso sordo ed insensibile il mio cuore avvinto dall’incantesimo del Sakura o se si tratta solo dell’ennesima diceria di qualche romantico. So solo che mi sarebbe piaciuto riuscire a trovare qui il senso che ha mosso tutta la tua vita, che ti ha spinto a quell’ultimo gesto incomprensibile.  
Io ero troppo gentile? Forse eri tu troppo crudele.  
Dicono che sia estremamente romantico dare la vita per qualcun altro, sacrificarsi in nome suo; chiunque l’abbia detto, non ha mai provato nulla di simile. Non è la gratitudine a restare in chi sopravvive… è la colpa. Come se l’esistenza che si continuerà a portare avanti da quel momento in poi fosse rubata, corrotta. Ingiusta.   
Pensavi di rendermi la vita che mi avevi tolto anni fa?   
Pensavi che la tua fosse un’espiazione?  
Pensavi che fosse davvero meglio morire tu, piuttosto che uccidere me?  
Pensavi che fosse il momento, il giorno, il luogo adatto per concludere l’assurda vicenda che non ho mai capito né conosciuto e che tu hai portato avanti tutta la vita?  
O forse eri solo stanco di vivere in un mondo verso il quale non avevi mai provato attaccamento? Forse allora le mie braccia ti sono sembrate un luogo confortevole per dargli l’addio… O forse valevano come qualunque altro posto, solo appena più morbido, appena più caldo.  
O forse, da immenso egocentrico qual eri, desideravi solo lasciare questa vita accompagnato dalle lacrime di qualcuno: sarebbe stato proprio da te, insopportabile egoista.  
A volte mi sembra ancora di sentirlo il peso del tuo corpo tra le braccia, ma è una sensazione che dura un solo istante per poi perdersi in una realtà nella quale quel momento è passato, finito, e non tornerà più, perché non ci sei più tu da abbracciare.  
Buffo, vero? L’unico abbraccio della nostra vita aveva l’odore del sangue, il peso della morte. Eppure… rimpiango quel giorno, rimpiango quella stretta che era solo mia, rimpiango il tuo capo sulla mia spalla, rimpiango quel momento in cui, per un attimo, così breve che non ho potuto neppure comprenderlo, ti ho sentito mio.  
Rimpiango il giorno in cui ho creduto davvero che la mia vita sarebbe almeno finita _come desideravo; probabilmente non saresti stato così gentile da tenermi tra le braccia fino alla fine, o forse sì, investito del tuo ruolo da eterno primo attore che, in quel momento, ti imponeva di essere magnanimo. Ma a me sarebbe bastato. Davvero._  
_Guardo un ponte che è identico a quel giorno ma che non riconosco, come non riconosco il mondo in cui mi muovo, nel quale cammino come se, da un momento all’altro, tu dovessi tornare, come se tu ci fossi ancora ma fossi io a non riuscire a trovarti._  
Dicono che una persona cara vive per sempre nel cuore di chi l’ha amata, ma non è vero: non è vita quella, perché i ricordi non hanno suoni o sapori, ma solo il loro eco lontano. Non ci sono più mani da stringere, odori da sentire, voci da ascoltare. È quello che mi fa più male: l’unico luogo nel quale vivi ancora è un mondo dove non posso più toccarti.  
Non c’è niente in questo posto per me, e me ne rendo conto ora: forse speravo di ritrovare tutto com’era quel giorno, persino l’odore del sangue e le macerie, e resto interdetto da una realtà così diversa dal panorama fissato nella mia mente. Vorrei quasi credere che quella sia stata la tua ultima, grande illusione.  
Non so neanche perché mi sono seduto qui a scrivere questo cumulo di idiozie, sul retro della fotocopia di una cartina, come se servisse a qualcosa, come se esistesse qualcuno in grado di leggerle, come se esistesse qualcuno che potesse curare la mia ferita. Forse è solo l’ultimo battito di quel che resta del mio cuore che pulsa oggi, nel giorno del tuo anniversario, come una stella prima di spegnersi.  
È la prima ed unica lettera d’amore della mia vita: dopo oggi, so che dimenticherò persino come ci si senta ad amare qualcosa. Perciò questa lettera senza senso la dedico a noi.  
Ad un egoista sorridente e ad uno sciocco troppo serio.  
Forse finirà in un posto migliore di quello nel quale siamo noi.  
O forse anche questa è una delle tante sciocchezze che gli altri dicono… Ormai, è come se io non avessi più nulla da dire. C’era una sola cosa, una unica in tutta la mia vita, ma è rimasta intrappolata qui, tra il cuore e la testa, e perciò  non ho mai osato ammetterla con me stesso, né tanto meno con te. Ed ora che forse avrei le parole, non serve più a nessuno.   
Avrei voluto dirti che eri elegante, che mi piacevano la tua voce e le tue mani, che a volte il fumo delle tue sigarette mi aveva dato fastidio, che l’odore della tua acqua di colonia mi faceva pizzicare il naso ma era buono, che avrei voluto sapere come fosse baciarti, che il modo in cui i capelli ti ricadevano sul viso mi piaceva, che la tua gentilezza era fredda come il ferro ma che, a lungo andare, mi ci ero adattato, riuscendo a scaldarla un po’, almeno ai miei occhi; e mi sarebbe piaciuto dirti che era bello il modo in cui tenevi una sigaretta o una penna, che era bello il modo in cui chiudevi gli occhi quando sorridevi, che mi piaceva sentirti ridere, tanto che mi costringevo a dimenticare l’ennesima frecciata che mi avevi lanciato, che mi piaceva sentire il tuo respiro sulla mano quando ti accendevo una sigaretta, che mi piaceva… che mi piacevi tu. Che, nonostante ogni ragione, ti amavo anche.  
E mi dispiace non avertelo mai detto.   
Sicuramente non avrebbe cambiato nulla, anzi. Ma forse, sentirti sussurrare “ti amo” mentre posavi il capo contro la mia spalla e mi lasciavi, ti sarebbe piaciuto; forse ti avrebbe fatto sentire importante, forse avrebbe lusingato il tuo ego per l’ultima volta, forse ti avrebbe fatto sorridere per la mia stupidità… o forse ti avrebbe reso felice, perché ci avresti creduto. Magari in quei brevi secondi tra la coscienza della vita e il silenzio della morte. Ma ti avrei reso felice.  
Scusami se non l’ho fatto.  
E scusami se non lo dirò ora, neppure al vento che soffia sul ponte dal quale sto andando via.  
Perché qualcosa mi dice che tu lo hai sempre saputo meglio di me.


End file.
